Aftermath
by FunsizedtheGreat
Summary: Mizu was always one for adventure, but what mess has she gotten herself into now! What starts off as a fun adventure quickly escalates into a game of tug-o-war... with herself as the rope... See what happens when the group of travelers picks up a hitchhiker and finds itself in more of a bind than they were in before. Takes place after the manga/anime has ended. Enjoy and review!
1. New Beginnings

Mizu was hiding in the closet of that old apartment that had been abandoned for years now. It was maintained by the owner but no one rented it so it was still a disaster. It was the perfect place to hide from the cops.

But she didn't realize the place was actually being rented this time.

She found out the hard way, when she heard voices in the hallway. And what's worse? They knew someone was there.

The closet door was thrown open, and as soon as she saw the mechanical arm, she knew she was in trouble. Those cold, red eyes bore into hers and she was thrown across the room.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" A voice just as cold growled, "The little rat the cops are looking for no doubt…"

"Oh come now, Kuroku." A softer voice replied, "I'm sure she has a perfectly good reason for killing that boy."

Mizu couldn't tell if this second man was being sarcastic or not, "He… He would have killed me! I swear it!"

"Then why did you run?!" The first man barked.

"Because no one would believe me either way!" Mizu protested, "Please you have to believe me! I can't go to prison, I can't!"

"Let her be, Kurogane." A third voice said, this one was younger.

The first man backed off and Mizu finally got a chance to get a good look at her hosts.

The first was the one with the mechanical arm, Kurogane. He was tall, dark, built, and (if Mizu was to be quite honest with herself) attractive.

The second was slender, blue-eyed, blonde, and much more pleasant than his friend. Mizu didn't know his name yet but she found him also handsome.

The third was a young boy in his teens, clearly younger than her. Mizu hadn't heard his name yet either but she got the impression that this boy was the one calling the shots.

And then there was that… _thing…_

"Mokona's not sure what to do…" The strange looking creature whined.

It had been sitting on the blonde's head the whole time but Mizu hadn't noticed it until now.

The blonde just smiled and held out his hand towards her, "My name's Fai, and that's Syaoran, Kuroku, and this little guy is Mokona."

Mizu took his hand and he helped her up as she stuttered, "H-Hi…"

"What?" Kurogane grumbled, "Don't you have a name?"

"Mizu." She snarled back, "M-I-Z-U, Mizu."

He just smirked at her.

_Oh this is gonna be fun… _Mizu thought to herself.

That's when they heard the hounds. The cops had tracked Mizu back there.

"We gotta go." Syaoran warned his friends.

"Well we can't just leave her here, can we?" Fai protested, "We should take her with us."

"But then Mizu will have to make a sacrifice to Watanuki!" The creature, Mokona, warned her.

"I'll do it!" Mizu agreed, "Please they'll kill me if they find me!"

The creature grinned and Jumped up in the air; a large pair of wings sprouted from its back, "Mokona Modoki, ready to go!"

Suddenly the group, including Mizu, were sucked into Mokona's mouth and disappeared.


	2. A Whole New World

The world they arrived on was _cold _but Mizu was too much in shock to notice. Fai was nice enough to lend her his heavy coat. She noted that he must have come from somewhere cold himself to have something so heavy.

Mizu came from opposite conditions however, the hot and humid tropics.

They made their way to a monstrous, absolutely gorgeous palace. Mizu stayed close to the boys as they walked the heavily guarded halls.

"Jumpy much?" Kurogane's dark voice murmured in Mizu's ear.

Mizu nearly jumped out of her skin when he snuck up on her, but she managed to keep her cool, "Wouldn't you be?"

Kurogane smirked, "I wouldn't have gotten myself into that situation…"

"I didn't have a choice…" Mizu whispered back.

Kurogane frowned and decided to let it drop for now.

"Don't worry about Kurogane." Syaoran smiled up at her, "He's just grumpy. He'll get over himself."

Mizu nodded softly, "Right… Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Syaoran smiled.

She still felt Kurogane's cold gaze on her though…

Mizu was given a room separate from the boys, a personal maid, and a wardrobe from that world. The maid, Milda, was helping her get ready for a dinner party planned for that night, which they had been invited to.

Milda was a petite young women about Mizu's age. Her curly brown hair was up in a bun and under a cap. She wore a simple uniform and apron.

She put Mizu in a pale purple halter-top dress that went down to the floor. She was doing Mizu's hair when Mizu noticed something about her,

"Is that a tattoo on your wrist?" Mizu asked.

Milda blushed softly, looking uncomfortable, "Y-Yes Madame."

Mizu turned to face her, "May I see it?"

Milda lifted her sleeve to reveal a simple series of numbers.

Mizu frowned, "What do these numbers mean?"

"They're how I'm identified…" Milda whispered, "I'm a slave."

Mizu wrinkled her nose, "Says who?!"

"The king." Milda replied, "Everyone's fates are predetermined, and mine was to be a slave."

"That's not fair…" Mizu replied softly.

Milda shrugged, "Tell that to the king. He'll be at dinner."

Mizu bit her lip. She may have been on adrenaline junkie but she didn't have a death wish.

Milda smiled softly, "It's ok you know. Come on. You better to get to dinner."

Mizu nodded and left for dinner.

Mizu was stuck at the end of the table next to Kurogane at dinner, the king sat right across from her.

"So who was he?" Kurogane finally asked, "The man they say you killed…"

"He was my friend…" Mizu whispered, "At least I thought he was…"

"What happened?" He asked.

"He thought I... He thought I betrayed him…" Mizu admitted.

Kurogane opened his mouth to speak when-

"So you're Mizu then?" The king interrupted, "I've heard quite a bit about you from the servants."

Mizu tensed, "I'm sure…"

Just then the king finished his meal and stood, "Would you like to accompany me on a walk?"

Mizu hesitated but agreed.

He took her on a tour of the palace and stopped in a part of it Mizu hadn't seen yet.

Suddenly Mizu began to feel uneasy about this little walk…

_The king always gets what he wants. _Mizu remembered one of the servants said. This just made the hair on the back of her neck.

_If he wants me dead… _She thought. Then she finally got the courage to ask, "Where are we?"

That's when the king pulled her into the unknown room, his bedroom… He pulled Mizu close and tried to kiss her.

Mizu screamed and pushed him away before he could. She ran for the door, only to discover it was locked. The king growled and tried again.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"Mizu wailed at the top of her lungs.

About a minute later, her cry was answered and the door was broken down as Fai and Kurogane ran in and pulled them apart.

Fai pushed Mizu behind him as Kurogane pressed a sword the king's neck.

_The king always gets what he wants… and he wants me…_

Mizu was taken back to her room and put to bed, but she couldn't sleep. She could hear Fai and Kurogane talking right outside.

"I must admit I'm surprised." Fai mused, "You actually had me convinced you've taken a liking to her."

Kurogane huffed defiantly, "I'm a ninja… Mistreatment of women is a crime in book…"

"Sure it is." Fai chuckled, "Says the man who was going to hand her over to the police."

"Shut up will you?" Kurogane grumbled.

Fai just snickered as he went into his own room. It was a while before Kurogane did the same. Mizu didn't sleep well that night at all.

_The king always gets what he wants…_

_ The king always gets what he wants…_

_ The king always gets what he wants_

Mizu woke up screaming the next morning. It was Fai that came in and comforted her.

"Sh…" Fai whispered, "You're ok…"

She slowly calmed down then.

Kurogane walked in then, "She ok?"

Fai nodded. If Mizu hadn't heard their conversation last night, this might have surprised her… But she had heard, so she just stared at him.

Kurogane noticed and put on his tough-guy face, "What are you staring at?!"

Mizu looked away then, "N-Nothing…"

Kurogane huffed defiantly and stomped out of the room.

Mizu was dressed in a short skirt and a pale, purple button-up blouse before being sent downstairs for breakfast.

It was just her and the boys, and once again she overheard their conversation.

"There's one here, Mokona feels it!" Mokona insisted.

"But there's nothing around here that sounds that powerful…" Kurogane pointed out.

_The king always gets what he wants… _Mizu thought. She looked up at them, "The king…"

Syaoran frowned, "Hm?"

"If you're looking for a feather, I saw it with the king." Mizu said, remembering the rumors she heard back home just before she met them.

The boys looked at each other, "That does explain a lot…"

"The king always gets what he wants…" Mizu whispered, losing interest in her breakfast.

Kurogane smirked, "Well then… Sounds like we're taking down a tyrant! And I thought I'd get a challenge…"

The plan was set and Mizu was sitting in the great hall, where the king was expected to arrive any moment. Kurogane and Syaoran were hiding just around the corner. Fai was lurking around the king's room to search it in case he'd left the feather inside.

Finally the king arrived. He started straight for Mizu when he saw her there alone. He was about to say something when Kurogane's sword poked the back of his neck. The king froze.

"Unless you're about to apologize, I suggest you close your mouth…"Kurogane smirked.

The king growled and reached for his pocket, where the feather should have been, but it wasn't there. Mokona had already stolen it from him.

The king's eyes widened, "Who _are _you people?!"

"Let's just say we're the ones who stop people like you." Kurogane replied, before dragging him away.

The king was imprisoned and the people freed to do as they chose. Milda was no longer a slave and told Mizu she was going to open a flower store.

It was time for the group of travelers to move on again.

"Mokona Modoki ready to go!"


	3. Wishes and Sacrifices

The group landed at Watanuki's famous wish shop, and Watanuki himself came out to greet them.  
"I see you brought a stowaway." Watanuki smiled when he saw Mizu.  
"You must be Watanuki then." Mizu replied with equal pleasantness, "Mokona's told me all about you."  
Watanuki smiled, "Has he now?"  
Mizu nodded, laughing, "Not sure what else he could possibly tell me! He likes talking about you."  
Watanuki smiled softly and patted the little creature's head.  
"Tea is on the table if any of you want some." He told the group.  
Fai didn't hhesittate to grab Mizu's hand and drag her inside, "Come on, Mizu! Hurry before he changes his mind!"  
Mizu got the feeling that he just did that to piss Kurogane off... and it looked like it was working.  
Then again... What did she really know about Fai?  
Mizu grew more curious about both men as she realized that Syaoran's reaction reveale that it was common for Fai to annoy Kurogane on purpose.  
Kurogane resolved to sulking in a corner after a while. Mizu frowned but decided not to question him.  
Watanuki joined them at that point.  
"So what is this I hear about having to make a sacrifice?" Mizu asked him.  
Watanuki blinked, "Your price for travel... It's been paid."  
Mizu frowned, "Paid? By who?:  
"By you." Watanuki replied, "However the fact that you've entered the shop suggests that you still have a wish for me."  
"Me...?" Mizu asked, "Wait! I guess... I do have something I could ask you... but... do you think you can do it?"  
Watanuki smiled kindly, "I believe I can."  
Mizu slowly put her tea down, "I don't... I don't want to be scared anymore... I... don't want to keep having nightmares..."  
"The price for such a wish... will be paid over time. It cannot be granted right away."  
Mizu frowned but didn't press it. She'd learned not to ask too many questions.

Mizu was laying awake later that night,, unable to sleep. She found herself listening to the boys' conversation again.  
"Guess she'll be waking up screaming again in the morning..." Kurogane sighed.  
"That's assuming she sleeps at all." Fai agreed.  
Kurogane started to put his tough-guy face on again, "Maybe she just needs to grow up! What could possibly have happened to her that was so bad she has nightmares about it every night?!"  
"Keep your voice down." Syaoran pleaded, "She's trying to sleep."  
"I can understand..." Fai said softly, "In fact I know exactly how she feels... I'm surprised you of all people could forget that, but then I guess it's easy to get lost while in love."  
Mizu had to blush at that comment.  
Kurogane suddenly put his tough guy face on again, "Well you know what they say; it takes one to know one Fai..."  
Kurogane stormed off to his room then.  
"What did Kuro-kun mean?" Mokona asked innocently.  
"Don't worry about it." Fai replied as he went off to his own room.  
Mizu never shut her eyes that night.

"Did you sleep?" Fai asked when Mizu joined them at breakfast. Mizu shook her head softly and sleepily as she sat down.  
"Well eat up." Kurogane replied, "We're leaving as soon as we're finished eating."  
"So soon?" Mizu frowned.  
"We'll come back." Fai assured her, "We always do."  
Mizu blinked, "Really?"  
Fai grinned and nodded.  
They finished breakfast and got ready to go, when Mizu suddenly looked around nervously,.  
"Something wrong?" Kurogane asked.  
Mizu bit her lip, "I swear I... Uh... nevermind..."  
Kurogane decided to let it go for now.  
"Mokona Modoki ready to go!"


	4. The Library

The group landed in an empty hallway in a library. No. Not just any library... the library. The largest library in existence.  
Mizu shivered, "It's cold in here... Hey... Where's Mokona...?"  
Indeed, Mokona was no where in site.  
"Well that's not good." Fai mused, somehow still cheerful.  
"We'll have to find him." Kurogane groaned.  
"Wait." Syaoran stopped him, "This is a library..."  
"Yeah, so?" Kurogane frowned.  
"So where is everyone?" Mizu realized Syaoran's point.  
"And that shadow just moved." Fai added cheerfully.  
Mizu paled, "Fai... please tell me you're joking..."  
"I'm not..." Fai said softly.  
"Run." The computer replied suddenly, "For God's sake run!"  
Then one by one the lights started going out.  
"Run!" Mizu screamed as she booked it backed it to stay in the light, "Stay out of the shadows!"  
The boys followed her, doing as she said.  
They locked themselves in a different part of the library, safe.  
"What was that?!" Kurogane demanded.  
"On my world we call them darkness." Mizu panted, "They're flesh eating shadows."  
Kurogane's eyes widened at that.  
"So how did the computer know to tell us to run?" Fai asked.  
"Run." The computer said again, "For God's sake run!"  
"Automated system." Syaoran deduced.  
"Count the shadows." The computer replied.  
"Count the shadows..." Mizu murmured, "So it is them..."  
"Wait. What?!" Kurogane wailed.  
"Count the shadows and you can see them." Mizu replied.  
Syaoran started doing so, "That one there! Nothing's casting that shadow!"  
"Don't touch it." Mizu warned, "Keep an eye on that. They're smart so stay out of the shadows."  
"How are we gonna get to Mokona?" Syaoran asked.  
"One problem at a time." Mizu groaned, sitting down. She was exhausted, "I don't suppose we have any food, do we?"  
"Nope." Fai replied.  
Mizu just sighed.  
"Fai? Kurgy?" Mokona's voice came over the intercom, "Syaoran? Mizu?"  
Mizu picked up the microphone, "We're here, Mokona."  
"Where are you?" Mokona whimpered.  
"We're in biographies. Try to make your way over here and stay out of the shadows." Mizu told him.  
"Okay...?" Mokona whimpered, then he was gone.

It took Mokona hours to get to them; he wasn't quite there yet.  
Kurogane had gone to see if there was food anywhere. Syaoran had gone to find a restroom. This left Fai and Mizu alone.  
"...You of all; people..." Mizu murmured to herself.  
"Hm?" Fai had heard her.  
"I'm surprised that you of all people could forget that..." Mizu told him, "What did you mean when you said that to Kurogane?"  
"I should have known you were listening." Fai chuckled, "It's a long story..."  
"Does it have something to do with how Kurogane lost his arm?" Mizu whispered.  
"...Yes." Fai replied honestly.  
"What happened?" Mizu asked.  
"Don't worry about it." Fai replied.  
"...I know what Kurogane meant by 'It takes one to know one'..." Mizu warned, "Shall I tell Mokona?"  
To this Fai just replied by kissing her. Mizu turned scarlet at that.  
"I told you it takes one to know one." Kurogane's voice grumbled Fai pulled away as soon as he heard his voice.  
"No idea what you mean." Fai mused.  
"Mhm." Kurogane growled as Mokona and Syaoran joined them.  
Mizu stood, "Let's get out of here."  
"Mokona Modoki ready to go!"


End file.
